


【警探組】那夜

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊警探組　：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納＊終於搞出來了，覺得累>>是祕蜜的前篇(那所謂的一面之緣)＊酒後亂性的ｐｗｐ私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾------------------------------------





	【警探組】那夜

「嘿，你這樣看起來還挺不錯的。」  
「我說你乾脆之後都這樣打扮好了。」  
「女孩們，過來看看啊。」  
「哇，康納，你這樣很......很美呢。」  
「我並不這麼認為。」  
「嗯，我覺得可以在上點妝。」  
「恕我拒絕。」  
當柯爾將一群像是圍繞著一個星球的衛星們推開時，他看到了自己多年的好友被戴了一頭與他髮色相同的過肩假髮，頭上甚至戴著一對狐狸耳朵，雖然他剛剛聽到對方的拒絕，但現在他仍然被班上的女孩子捏著下巴慢慢的上妝，並沒有太大的掙扎，雖然表情非常的不甘願。

「康納，你這樣......。」柯爾突然語塞，因為他將那琥珀般的雙眼轉過來時，居然真的讓他有了他是個女孩子的錯覺，而且似乎不是只有他這麼認為。  
他臉上較為男性化的冷硬線條，因為妝容的關係變得柔和許多，妝上的並不濃，甚至大多都點綴的效果居多，卻讓他有種無法辨別性別的美，那雙盈亮的褐色眼睛更是加分許多，像是裡面藏了許多珍寶一般。  
「你很適合狐狸精。」柯爾評價道。  
「柯爾·安德森。」康納的臉被女孩子們扳了回去，他雖然不甘願，但還是沒有掙扎的讓她們在睫毛上細細上膏，而他的聲音從那端冷冷的傳到他耳邊，他當然知道為何康納會那麼不爽，造成他現在的境地的兇手就是自己。  
他知道康納一旦叫了他的全名就是一種警告，甚至他基本在氣頭上，柯爾沒有聽完他要講的話就溜了，反正如果要算帳是之後的事了。

「如果是你的話，我說不定可以。」  
這是康納今天不知道聽了幾遍的話語了，不管男女都使他感到非常厭煩，而且毫不留情將厭惡之情擺在臉上，每一次他都會冷冷的拒絕那些以貌取人的煩人傢伙們：「很抱歉，我不可以。」

一切的開始是柯爾那小混蛋造成的，他跟康納不一樣，在學校裏人緣極好，而康納也有過嘗試想跟其他人交好卻常常碰壁，以他弟弟的話來說，他不太會看人臉色說話，就目前的狀況來看似乎還是沒有改善。

他們是從高中認識的，一開始也沒那麼熟稔，柯爾總向他借作業，之後他們不知不覺就常常走在一起。  
柯爾是一個很好相處的人，好說話、容易跟人打好關係，甚至一些難搞的女生他也可以很好的掌握性格，且可以博得他們的好感，就像是他常常跟這種人相處一樣，康納看不透他說反話的技巧，他不禁想過他是在什麼樣的環境下長大的，他們互相也沒有提及家裡的情況。

但他也沒有想過那傢伙居然會把自己供出去，在得知了戲劇社需要一個男扮女裝的狐狸精時（天知道他們為何堅持這個），柯爾就將他帶到了這裡，而就變成了一開始所見到的那樣。

 

柯爾花了很多時間說服康納，他認為這個活的像是機器人的傢伙能夠試著嘗試其他有趣的事物，但康納不能理解為何他會認為自己會喜歡男扮女裝，他對女性的衣物完全沒有想要嘗試的感覺，即使他現在穿著女性的和服也是。  
但是一旦要做就要做到最好，這是康納對自己生活態度上的堅持，殊不知就是這堅持讓他的生活及態度上更加一板一眼。

戲劇社的表演非常成功，康納的角色幾乎只要擺在那邊動作就好，不需要台詞，所以他做的沒什麼壓力。  
給他壓力的反而是慶功宴，他已經再三婉拒了戲劇社的熱情邀約，但還是被簇擁著到了他們預訂好的飯館。

康納從來沒有嘗試過自己的酒量可以到哪，他也沒有嘗試過大口喝酒的這種豪爽的方式喝過，甚至品過酒後他也知道其實他並沒有很喜歡這味道，但他現在很確定，差不多兩三罐不知名的酒他就可以開始胡言亂語了，他沒辦法控制自己說什麼，甚至很多東西他根本不能思考就脫口而出，這感覺很奇怪，他不太能控制自己的身體包括嘴巴，但他的思緒還算是清晰的。  
康納很明白這是某些人的有意為之，他有嘗試著拒絕但沒有什麼效果。  
就像是現在，他們在喝了一輪酒後，一旁的男子按著康納的肩膀，康納根本記不得他的名字，甚至覺得他的靠近讓他不是很舒服，想要微微抽開身卻被他緊緊扣著，他有種想吐的感覺。

 

今天的天氣不錯，難得底特律的夜晚沒有下雪或下雨，每一次只要破了一個案子，漢克就習慣到他平常常去的吉米酒吧邊配著他最喜歡的齒輪隊比賽，今天是個意外，吉米酒吧沒有開，他只能選擇比較遠的另一間，且他跟那的老闆不熟，但勉強因為球賽而做出了選擇。  
「你好。」  
漢克正在傳簡訊給一個人在家的柯爾，一旁突然有個軀體輕輕靠了他一下。  
他很少來這個酒吧，認得他的人應該是沒有，搭訕什麼的更不可能，所以漢克並不是很想理會，他稍微瞟了一眼幾乎將半個身體都靠著他的青年。  
似乎被弄得凌亂的棕色短髮微微散在額頭上，不難看得出平常應該是打理整齊的，緋紅的雙頰看來應該喝了不少，與臉頰幾乎相同色澤的嘴唇艷紅，它一邊還微微勾起，上頭似乎還抹了少許的胭脂，而那濕漉漉的琥珀色眼睛像是在邀請他做些甚麼事情。

「有什麼事嗎，這麼晚應該回家了，小鬼。」他晃了晃手中的酒杯，把不自覺年在他身上的視線挪開，啜了一口酒。  
「我可以用這杯換你一個吻嗎？」  
年輕的男孩將眼前的酒杯往前推了推，然後撐起身體，湊到了他面前，漢克只能盯著他因為酒醉而有些微紅的鼻尖，半晌才消化他剛說的話。  
他挑起一邊的眉，美人送到嘴邊的吻怎麼能不要，但這傢伙怎麼看都跟自己兒子差不多大，即使他不是警察也下不了口。  
「真抱歉小鬼，我拒絕，但是酒我就收下了。」  
漢克伸手將青年推到眼前的酒杯拿走，毫不害躁的挪到了自己的面前，然後直接啜了一口，正要轉頭向青年勾起笑容時，他的臉猝不及防整個被他微涼的手捧住，他聞到了屬於年輕男孩身上乾淨的味道，還帶著欲成為大人的微微酒味。

他看見男孩伸出了似乎被酒浸染過的豔紅色舌頭，朝他的唇輕輕舐著，漢克被眼前的景象弄得矇了一陣，就這一停頓，青年就將他那看起來因飲酒過度而略為腫脹的唇貼上他的。  
男孩捧著他的臉就著這樣的姿勢小心翼翼地啃咬他的嘴唇，然後將舌頭伸入了他的口中，輕舔著他來不及吞下的酒液，他在他的口中攪動著，然後似乎就這樣把他剛剛喝下的酒還未吞下的就這樣捲了回去，而漢克這才回過神，他用手扣住了他欲退回的腦袋，主動的加深了這個吻，他們的舌頭互相在對方口中奪取著什麼，直到他們感覺雙方的唾液幾乎都被交換過了的錯覺，才緩緩離開，吐著相同的氣息，漢克看到男孩的原本只是淡紅色的雙頰現在就像是要燒起來般艷麗，他輕喘著氣息，朝他露出了一個笑容。

「帶我離開好嗎？他們纏了我好久。」青年將鼻尖靠近他蹭了蹭頸脖，那動作就像是在討摸的小貓，他也忍不住輕撫了撫那柔軟的棕色頭髮。  
漢克抬頭看向在角落的一群年輕人，他們似乎正往這裡探頭，甚至在吵雜的酒吧內有著不小的音量，不知道他們是什麼關係的漢克本來是不想管的，但幾乎將身體都趴在他身上的青年，將手整個環住他的脖子，用著像是搔癢又或者是誘惑般的力道輕咬著他的頸邊，口氣就像是在撒嬌。「別拒絕我，Daddy。」  
幾乎是無自覺的，他重重的吞了一口口水，甚至久違的感到口乾舌燥，漢克有點不適的舔了舔上唇，然後將桌上的兩杯酒一飲而盡後，他粗聲粗氣的拉開幾乎賴在他身上的青年說道，「這樣你還欠我一杯酒。」

 

漢克現在幾乎有點後悔將他帶走。  
他們互相親吻，看起來又更像撕咬，在靜謐的室內只有他們兩個粗重的呼吸聲，他手扶到一旁的開關，室內亮起燈光，他好不容易才將他從自己的嘴上移開，漢克將青年整個像是沙包般地抱起，先在裏頭繞了繞才找到臥室，他一把將他丟到床上，年輕的男孩身上還穿著件襯衫及毛衣，此時被他弄的凌亂不堪，一雙焦糖般的雙眼像是要被融化般的，雙頰仍然是那樣艷紅，讓他想到遙遠國度那兒的成熟果實上泛著的色澤，既青澀又不失魅力。  
「該死。」他小聲的嘟囔，他覺得今天就要栽在這傢伙手裡。  
「你不覺得在大半夜帶一個大叔回自己住處很危險嗎。」他走到床邊，捏起了眼前青年的下巴，把他拉近自己，粗聲粗氣的說著，他看著對方的雙眼迷茫，心想這傢伙該不會根本是醉茫了，而自己這種行為被稱為撿屍，隨然他還沒整個醉暈就是。

理智正在跟他做拉扯，漢克告訴自己，將人送到家就得走。

「恩...你說什麼?」康納鼻尖縈繞著對方些微霸道的氣息，令他有些著迷的聳了聳鼻子，他眼中只有那清澈的藍色眼睛，讓他著迷，幾乎沒有多想，他直接伸手拉住了眼前男人的領子讓他壓到自己身上，漢克因為康納這樣的舉動沒有站穩就這樣翻滾到了床上，而他們的姿勢在翻滾後變成漢克整個躺在床上，而那個酒醉的小鬼跨坐在他腹部上。  
微亮的燈光從他背後照來，就像是他本身在發光一般令人炫目。

「依我的判斷，您的職業應該是警察。」他聲音沙啞含糊，略一出神就會讓他忽略。  
「操，你這醉鬼都能當偵探了。」  
漢克看著眼前的青年將自己的毛衣褪去，下面的白色襯衫釦子一絲不苟的扣著，像是個乖乖好學生會做的事情。  
在漢克想掙扎爬起時，康納已經蹭到了他的跨間，輕輕按壓他已經鼓脹的慾望。  
「你這不是藏著把槍嗎。」  
「啥?」他怎麼會聽信醉鬼的話。

康納拉下了拉鍊，掏出了漢克已經半勃的陰莖，似乎因為預料外的大小而微微瞪大了眼，他先嘗試著用舌尖舔了一下頭部，嘗到了些許腥味，因為酒醉的關係而有點困難的回想著之前柯爾跟他分享的A片內容，他的經驗過少，甚至沒給人做過口活，所以他有點小心翼翼的輕輕舔著那似乎被他叫醒的硬物。  
漢克被他像是舔糖果般的方式弄得火的不行，忍下了直接扒他衣服的行為，先將他拉了起來，翻身扣在床上。  
被他壓在床上的青年還露出了疑惑的樣子，嘴角甚至還因為舔拭過的樣子濕潤著。

「媽的，你這樣是想惹毛我嗎。」他一把拉開了康納的牛仔褲，把它褪到了膝蓋處，然後隔著內褲輕舔著那幾乎已經勃起的青澀東西，他先舔弄了一陣後才隔著內褲含入，漢克聽到康納發出了小聲的呻吟。  
漢克一把拉開了不知道是被他舔濕還是被他自己弄濕的內褲，然後直接整個含入口中，漢克從沒幫男人做過口交，但自己爽的點他是知道的，所以他在龜頭舔過，將他深入到自己喉嚨，伸手在他的陰囊處輕輕挑逗。  
「哈阿!等等，好奇怪。」康納將手插入了漢克的髮間，雙腳幾乎夾住了他的脖子，脖子整個後仰，但這樣的姿勢幾乎就是將自己的東西更加頂入男人口中。  
漢克用不到多久的時間就讓青年高潮了一次，而他沒忍住，直接都射在了漢克口中。  
「咳，這小兔崽子，想嗆死我啊。」漢克邊吐出了康納射在嘴中的東西，他甚至有些驚訝他如此之快，簡直是個處男反應，他原本以為這傢伙的經驗豐富，才會這樣子挑逗自己，然後就看到眼前的青年像是一攤融化的水般，連露出的膝頭都已經成了粉紅色。  
「好舒服，警察先生。」康納捲曲起身子，陣陣的麻痺刺激著腦部，他呼吸短促，似乎有點不習慣這種快感似的咬緊了下唇，手指有些泛白的緊緊抓著床單。

真是個糟糕的傢伙，他指自己。

「再讓我試試看。」青年緩了緩後，他爬起身，將幾乎掛在腿邊的牛仔褲蹬掉，然後把漢克直接壓回了床上。  
「你悠著點。」  
漢克看著眼前的青年再次趴到自己褲襠處，他一口含住了稍大的龜頭，用口中分泌的唾液整個沾濕後便將其整個含入。  
他看起來含的有點困難，眼角都微微發紅，嘴邊留下了些來不及吞入的津液，甚至他可以從他緋紅的臉頰看到他硬物的突起，僅只感受了一次，這傢伙就像是幫人口了無數次一般，吸得他差點直接繳在他嘴裡。  
「媽的，你這不守法律臭小鬼。」他一把拉住他的短髮將他抽離自己，一條銀絲掛在他嘴邊色情的讓他又硬了幾分。  
康納從床頭的櫃子中翻出了一罐剛開封的潤滑液，擠了一大坨在手上，把他的手弄得整個濕漉漉的。  
他跨開腿，在漢克的面前小心翼翼的將手指放入自己完全沒有使用過的後面，那裏的顏色較其他膚色深，受到了刺激而一張一合的，像個可愛的花蕾，吃入了一支手指後撫平了一些皺褶。  
「你這樣要用多久。」  
漢克欺身上前，就著他已經在裡面的一指後也塞了一指進入，然後深深的往裡面探入。  
「阿!!唔!!」似乎被他的舉動嚇了一跳，下意識地想將手抽出，卻身體被漢克壓制住，康納聞到了那個男人的氣味靠近而順從的將嘴唇奉上。  
親吻間，漢克已經進入了兩根手指在裏頭攪和，又濕又軟的內壁緊緊包覆著他的手指，不難想像等等進入時會是多麼的舒暢，他感覺自己不爭氣的下體又硬了幾分。  
他撩開康納還穿戴整齊的衣物，細細撫摸著這幾乎燥熱不已的身軀，在胸前的地方打轉按壓，與他親吻的唇發出了細小的輕哼被他一一吞入。

康納迷濛的微瞪著眼前的景象，他幾乎無法思考，原本只是一場遊戲──『從那中年男子身上得到一個吻』，但現在不僅僅是一個吻，當那炙熱的東西將自己貫穿時他幾乎尖叫出聲。  
「哈阿!!」他緊緊抱著眼前的男子，他們倆甚至不知道對方的名字，而現在做著最親密的行為，這種悖德感加上酒精的刺激，讓他完全放縱自己的行為。  
「抱歉，弄痛你了?」  
康納感覺到對方落下細密的吻，在他眼角，鼻尖、嘴唇，然後啃咬著鎖骨，他身上最後一件的襯衫早就不知道什麼時後被褪去，腦袋幾乎完全無法思考，雙腿緊繃用力的夾著眼前男人的腰，腳趾甚至無法控制的捲縮在一起。  
「太舒服了，沒事。」康納試著靠上去親吻壓在他身上的男子，他也得到了一個讓他頭腦發麻的吻，他被他的鬍子弄得搔癢不已，但卻舒服得直打哆嗦。  
   
他們連結的地方開始動時，康納幾乎完全受不了的發出不小的呻吟，似乎覺得他的腿夾得太緊，漢克便拉開他的大腿，然後大開大合的操幹著眼前令他失去理智的青年。  
「哈阿!」康納幾乎完全沒有辦法反應過來，他感覺那東西頂到個點時，他再次放聲大叫，而男人也沒有放過他的一直攻擊那個點。  
「等...等一下...!」  
漢克將他整個側身，他拉起康納的一邊大腿，沒有阻礙下可以抽插得更加快，他幾乎將陰莖整個抽出然後用力頂入，一時間房間內幾乎都是康納的呻吟及肉體拍打的聲音。  
康納就像是快被快感巨浪給吞噬般，他緊抱著枕頭，然後承受著下面來自男人的肆虐，幾乎手指發麻，但他還能慶幸這高級公寓隔音效果很好。

漢克感覺裡頭的軟肉絞著他，他的身體幾乎都為他敞開了，讓漢克幾乎把持不住，每一次都抽插都帶著吸引力吸附著不讓他離開，這時才想到自己沒帶套，懊惱了一陣後，現在也管不著那麼多了。  
康納被這激烈的撞擊的完全無法招架，他現在只剩下破碎的呻吟及抓的泛白的指尖讓他還有些許意識，他感覺快被這快感撞的支離破碎，胸口一直有著脹痛感，他不適的想要更換姿勢，卻被漢克整個抱了起來。  
他就著這姿勢整個坐在他胯間，結合的地方因為這樣更為深入，康納幾乎叫不出聲，只能小聲的哼哼，生理淚水在每次眨眼都落下幾滴，被漢克輕輕舔掉。  
漢克啃咬著康納的鎖骨，那細膩白皙的皮膚幾乎輕輕一咬就容易留下痕跡，讓他不自覺的在脖子及肩膀處多咬了幾口，手扣住他的腰部，那觸感也其實並不單薄，像是平時有在運動而充滿爆發力的年輕肉體，漢克幾乎無法把持住自己。  
康納只能微微顫抖張著嘴小聲的呻吟，他將頭靠在他肩膀邊，下面的動作未停，幾乎讓康納頭暈腦脹，他只能緊緊攀附著眼前的人不讓自己被甩下來。  
在一個衝刺中，他眼前幾乎泛起白光，甚至失去意識一小短時間，等他回過神時，康納感覺自己小腹一片狼籍，而在他後頭肆虐的炙熱似乎也消退了不少，他稍稍挪動後就有種黏膩感從後頭流出。  
他現在連手都快抬不起來，所以放棄了洗澡的念頭，幾乎就想直接往後摔去，而他也真這麼做了。

 

天還未亮，他就已經掙開眼睛，稍微動了動手臂，比之前跑馬拉松後的肌肉酸痛還要嚴重，康納那麼想著，全身上下幾乎就是被車輾過的痠痛感，爬起身時他看到睡在一旁的男子稍稍愣了一下，耗費了很多時間才想起來昨天他們的荒唐，不知為何的他忍不住笑了一下。  
他一直以來的習慣被打亂，康納並沒有感到不快，甚至還有種如負釋重的感覺，他再次稍稍動了動痠麻的肢體，從床上爬起身，發現自己已經被簡單的清理過了，但還是去了廁所將自己洗淨。

 

漢克稍稍翻了個身，被平常不同的布料觸感嚇醒，他爬起身時看到了陌生的房間，簡單的起居室，裡頭幾乎沒甚麼生活感，乾淨的像是被有潔癖的人整理過似的，唯一髒亂的地方是現在他躺著的床。  
空氣中傳來了淡淡的食物香氣，他翻身下床，感覺腰部有點酸痛，太久沒有那麼激烈了，他想。  
漢克循著味道走到了廚房，他看到光芒從陽台照進室內，青年微微側著頭看向他，整理整齊的褐色短髮，他在溫暖的室內僅穿著一件黑色的背心及一件輕便的居家褲，漢克看到他脖子及肩膀處自己的傑作，昨晚的瘋狂再次竄入腦中，忍不住老臉一紅。  
「早安警察先生，或著我可以知道你的名字?」即使逆著光，漢克仍然可以看到那閃著琥珀色澤的眼睛閃閃發光，他連坐姿都非常端正，像是個乖乖學生，完全無法想像與前一晚的人是同一人，果然酒精會讓人墮落。  
他毫不客氣的坐到他對面拿起了似乎是為他準備好的吐司咬了一口，還配了口咖啡。  
「漢克，你可以叫我漢克。」他砸砸嘴，味道比他想像的好。  
「漢克。」他小聲的唸出，像是要記起發音的孩子，「康納，我叫康納。」  
他邊啜著咖啡，邊再次打量著眼前的男孩，乾淨、一絲不苟，從對話中應該是有著很好的教養的孩子，年紀從他的打扮及樣貌看起來跟自己兒子差不多大，應該是個大學生。  
酒醒後的漢克現在身陷於後悔中，他昨晚不該對他這麼做的，而且那是他的第一次，他應該給更好的人，他還只是個孩子，深深的內疚及倫理道德的重量壓在他心上，他不該由著對方要求就給予。  
「聽著康納。」他擦了擦沾到嘴角的咖啡漬，然後將口中的培根吞下。「我們就當作昨晚上麼事都沒發生吧，那是一場錯誤，我們不該做出這樣的事情的。」  
康納先是愣了愣，他偏過頭，用身體語言表達出了疑惑。  
「不管怎麼樣，我們不應該就這樣上床。」  
「是我做的不好嗎?」漢克不知道是不是錯覺，他感覺這男孩快哭出來了，但他決定忽視。  
「不，不是，你很好，只是這不該發生。」漢克把吃完的盤子放到了洗手台裡，雙手撐在台子邊，他滿肚子的懊惱及後悔，「我有個跟你差不多大的孩子，這樣不對，康納，我很抱...。」  
「請不要道歉。」康納垂著眼，他的聲音很輕，打斷了漢克之後要講的話，而他沒有看到他的表情，「我明白了。」

 

「康納，你還好嗎。」柯爾背著包坐到了康納旁邊，他看他的朋友毫無精神，甚至連平常挺直的背脊都有點駝背感，這不太對，前幾天晚上跟戲劇社的人發生什麼事了嗎?  
康納瞟了一眼柯爾，將眼前的無糖豆漿慢慢吸入口中，「沒事，還有什麼事能更糟。」  
噢!這該不會是失戀吧，柯爾擅自這麼想著，畢竟戲劇社中非常多漂亮的男男女女，康納可能在裏頭有個心上人他都不會太驚訝，他故作了解的拍了拍康納的肩膀。  
「不要難過了。」柯爾小心的拍了拍一旁的好友，他對自己擅自讓他去戲劇社幫忙開始有了內疚，他讓他的朋友因為這樣感到難過，甚至完全不想找他追究，他從口袋中掏了掏，只掏出了一個安全套及一小包潤滑液，「這給你，祝你下次可以用到。」  
康納抬頭看了一眼，然後索然無味將他們收下。  
「謝了。」


End file.
